More Than Words
by DeweyDrops
Summary: The team's latest mission concerns a charismatic extremist who's gaining a deadly following. Eventual Brandt/Benji, but involves the whole team.
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Words**

Chapter 1

"Ah, I knew you'd be one of the few who understand the true nature of the world's ills," Julian flashed a grateful smile as he leaned back in his seat. "Such a rare quality among men of your generation." The driver pulled away from the pub as Julian eyed the potential recruit.

The lad's eyes lit up at the word "man", and Julian could see the initial apprehension finally dissolve from his face. As he predicted the moment he saw the lad- just barely 18 and wearing a new tweed blazer and trousers- the mere acknowledgement of adulthood would be a powerful tool in Julian's recruitment strategy.

It was a gift he had cultivated since childhood, knowing just what to say, when to say it, and how to say it to turn even the most stubborn opponents into allies. From his parents, schoolmates, teachers, supervisors, former colleagues, and ideological opponents, he could always read far more deeply into others than they ever realized. This unnerved them, and so he kept even the most devoted followers at a certain distance. Such isolation provided a vantage point to truly see the ills in the world in a way others could not, and thus Julian devoted most of his nearly 70 years on Earth searching for a cure for a sick world. Just as he had begun to lose hope, he found it. And so he lived for moments like these, an opportunity to inspire yet another to follow his lead.

Julian leaned in closer to the lad, his voice becoming conspiratorial. "And if you ask me, a fellow with such untapped potential as yourself should be put to much better use than university can provide."

The lad's eyes widened. "Really?"

Julian nodded. "Oh yes, I see it in you, the ability to help my organization and I clean up the world. It's a rare quality to affect great change. You have it."

He watched as the seeds he'd carefully planted in the lad's mind began to take root and sprout. It was a bit of a shame, really, that the young, naïve ones who sincerely believed in Julian's cause tended not to last very long, generally sacrificial lambs. Most of Julian's strongest followers were the thugs, those kicked one time too many by an uncaring world and hardened against it. He suspected they weren't totally sold on Julian's vision for a new society, and just looking for permission to take out their anger. But Julian chose not to dwell on it. Results were results at this stage, especially after the regrettable loss of Grey.

"And I must note," he added, "Our methods to heal the world are not what many would consider…conventional. But these are desperate times, as you're aware. And so they call for desperate measures."

The lad sat up straighter. "Okay, so, what happens now?" The driver had pulled up to the university.

"Now, you get a solid's night's rest, pack your bags, and join us as we head north. I can't tell you the details, as yet. And no one must see you. We depart at 8am."

The lad nodded enthusiastically and jumped out of the car as it pulled to a stop. Julian smiled. This one wouldn't last long, he knew. But he was confident the lad would be of some use to him.

* * *

"Brandt."

"Brandt."

"Brandt."

Brandt bit back a smile as he kept his eyes focused on the dossier in front of him. He knew all the details of their target, of course. Julian Pendergast. 200 IQ. PHD from Cambridge University. Provided humanitarian aid for decades before suddenly disappearing in the late 1990's. Resurfaced in Scotland two years ago. Caught the attention of IMF when several of his "followers" were linked to a series of grisly crimes throughout the UK.

"Brandt." He could feel Benji's eyes peering at him from across the jet, and it was becoming difficult not to look up. It wasn't that he was still mad that Benji said American football wasn't real football. But his stubborn streak had been in full effect since he told Benji he wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the trip. Besides, he was beginning to enjoy the game.

"Bra-andt." Brandt smoothed the corners of his mouth down with his hand as Benji tried a new inflection.

"Okay, you have got to answer him," Jane cut in, turning around to face Brandt. "Because I am not listening to that for the next five hours."

"Brandt!"

"Enough." Ethan abruptly looked up at the team for the first time since takeoff. All three immediately turned to him. "Mission update." Once he was certain he had everyone's attention, he continued. "New intel indicates Pendergast has departed Edinburgh and is heading towards the northern coast, staying rural. Crimes committed by his followers have increased in number and viciousness over the past few weeks and the IMF suspects Pendergast has something big planned."

Ethan paused, motioning for Benji to pull up an MP3 file on his laptop. "Three days ago, Scotland Yard arrested Stan Grey, believed to be one of Pendergast's most loyal followers, and recorded this interview at the time of his arrest." With that he nodded towards Benji, who then played the file.

At first, nothing could be hard aside from heavy breathing, punctuated here and there by a humorless laugh. Finally, the breathing settled somewhat as the interview proceeded.

"And Mr. Grey, can you tell me why you believe you and your cohorts were justified in attacking the residents in that apartment building?" It was the calm and controlled voice of a psychologist.

"Clean up," Stan Grey replied, his voice deep and guttural. "We're cleaning up."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Clean. Up." Stan Grey repeated. "This world is too sick."

"How so?"

At this, Stan began to lose his patience. "Look at it!" The sound of a hand slamming hard against a table caused all but Ethan to jump. "Are you blind? There's suffering everywhere you look. Depravity! Violence!" Grey paused to catch his breath. "When you have too much dirt on you, you clean it up. Clear off the germs. That is where we come in. We're cleaning off the germs in our world for our leader. He's going to make it all better."

"We?"

"Yes, we," Grey began to chuckle. "More of us every day. Taking out the bad things. Bad people."

"Bad people? Like who?"

At this, Grey's chuckle slowly gained intensity. After about 30 seconds, he paused. "Like…You!" Suddenly, there was a yell of pain and sounds of a struggle, and then the audio stopped.

The team was silent. Brandt glanced at the disturbed expressions of the others, particularly Benji's wide eyes. It wasn't Grey's words that unsettled them; it was the absolute devotion in his tone. Pendergast's followers were small in number, but his power over them was undeniable. The prospect of taking down a target who inspired this kind of fanaticism was daunting.

Brandt's throat had gone dry, and he felt an instinctive pull to move closer to Benji, but suppressed it.

"Now," Ethan continued. "Our mission is to infiltrate Pendergast's headquarters and retrieve any info we can find about his plans. Once we're in, Benji will search the office while Brandt provides cover. Jane and I will be posted outside. Now, get some sleep. We need to be sharp tomorrow."

With that, the debriefing ended. Brandt took a deep breath.

"Brandt?" Benji's voice was little more than a whisper.

"Yeah?" Brandt glanced over. Benji's face had gone completely pale. This time, he gave into the instinctive pull and walked over to Benji, sitting beside him and putting an arm over his shoulder. He gave the younger agent a reassuring smile. "We can do this."

Benji relaxed a bit under Brandt's arm and offered a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Benji clenched his jaw as another gust of wind pushed its way through the windows. He regretted wearing little more than a t-shirt and jacket, but little could be done now. He fought the urge to pull his arms in toward his chest, and kept his gun and flashlight drawn as he and Brandt explored each room for any signs of Pendergast's plan. His heart and mind raced, but he bit his lower lip to keep himself from babbling away his anxiety.

The headquarters, as it turned out, was an abandoned farm house a few miles from the coast. Benji had to admit it was a wise choice- rural, inconspicuous, no traffic, and the landscape provided little cover for unwelcome visitors. As a result, the team had to park a considerable distance to avoid detection and walked while keeping close watch on one another.

The house was eerily quiet, empty, and dark. The only noise they'd heard was their own footsteps against the creaky wooden floorboards. It was hard to imagine any living soul walking through these halls.

They'd now examined the remaining rooms on the third floor with no luck. Brandt sighed. "Eagle, Raven, we've gone through the whole house. Nothing."

"Maybe they did see us," Jane's voice was barely audible over the static caused by the outside wind.

"No one could have left without us seeing them, Raven," Ethan remarked. From the tone of his voice, it was clear his mind was formulating another plan. "Hawk, Blue Jay, wrap things up and meet us at the van." Once again, Benji was tempted to ask why his code name was Blue Jay, which seemed so harmless and unintimidating compared to the other birds. He let out a long, quiet sigh instead.

Just then, Benji caught sight of a latch on the ceiling with a string dangling just above his head. "Wait, we're not done yet," he cut in. He nudged Brandt, and pointed his flashlight at the latch.

Brandt furrowed his brow. "Eagle, Raven, stand by."

Placing the flashlight in his mouth, Benji reached up and tugged the string. Both men yelped as the latch flew open. The ladder slid down, and both men jumped out of the way as the bottom half cracked off. It landed with a loud bang on the floor that resounded throughout the house.

"The hell was that?" Ethan voice returned over the earpieces. "Hawk? Blue Jay?"

"We're fine," Brandt responded once they were certain the noise hadn't attracted attention. "Blue Jay found an attic."

Benji let out a breath. He surveyed the damage on the ladder. The bottom half had completely broken off, and what remained didn't look like it could hold a grown man. He'd have to hoist himself up into the attic. He glanced at Brandt, who seemed to read his mind.

"Boost?"

"Yeah."

Brandt set his gun and flashlight down and moved behind Benji. Then, Benji felt Brandt's arms wrap around his hips. A pleasant feeling of warmth spread through him, the same feeling he had each time Brandt touched him- one that made him wish Brandt wouldn't let him go. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he placed the flashlight back into his mouth.

"Ready?"

Benji nodded, and steadied himself by placing his hands against Brandt's shoulders as the other man knelt down behind him.

"1…2…3," with that, Brandt stood up, lifting Benji upwards into the attic. Once his head and shoulders cleared the opening, he flicked on his flashlight and surveyed the surroundings. Finding no signs of movement, his eyes settled on a small, cluttered desk in the corner.

"I see a desk," he whispered. "Hawk, I'm heading in." He placed his hands against the floor and pulled himself all the way up into the attic.

"Careful, careful!" he heard Brandt's voice below and glanced down to see the other man ducking his head away from Benji's swinging leg.

"Sorry," Benji mouthed as he crawled into the attic. Brandt disappeared from view. Grabbing his flashlight once more, he stood up and walked over to the desk. As he rifled through the papers, a small glass vial rolled across the desk. Benji picked it up for a closer look. The liquid inside was silver, reflecting the light from the flashlight.

He looked at the vial for a moment and glanced back at the papers on the desk. On top of the pile were blueprints of the water supply for several of the surrounding coastal villages. Benji's blood ran cold.

"Oh god," Benji murmured. "He's planning to poison these villages with mercury." Before he could look further at the desk, he felt something hard and sharp pressed against his throat. His wrist twisted as his arm was roughly pulled and pinned behind his back.

"How astute," a gravelly older man's voice whispered into his ear, just quiet enough to go unheard by the team. He could hear the others' reactions to the mercury plan and asking for more information, but was too startled to respond. "I suppose there might be a reason they keep you around after all."

Benji opened his mouth but the blade of the knife was instantly pressed against his lips. "Not a word," the gravelly voice took on an oddly melodic tone as the pressure on his wrist increased. "So endearing that you really think they'll take the risk to come up here and save you. As though they can't just pluck another fledgling from your little nest who will do your job just as well."

_Luther._ The name had just popped into Benji's mind at the suggestion, but it was enough to make his shoulders slump. He doubted Luther, or Ethan, or Jane, or Brandt would have found themselves up here like this. He thought back to the moment in Seattle, when Ethan had handed them their phones as members of a new team. Perhaps his inclusion had been a mistake. Maybe deep down, Ethan regretted it.

The voice behind him gave a low chuckle. The grip on Benji's wrist tightened suddenly. He bit back a scream as the pain shot through his arm, with a slight cracking noise where his wrist gave way under the pressure. He let out a loud gasp.

Benji could hear Brandt's voice from below, calling his name. He wanted more than anything to respond. He'd spent the whole mission forcing himself to be quiet and now, when he needed to yell Brandt's name as loud as possible, he couldn't.

* * *

Outside, Jane listened as Brandt called for Benji, desperately hoping to hear the familiar British accent. It had been long enough for her to know something had gone wrong. Benji had been uncharacteristically quiet for most of the day, since learning his role in the mission. They'd all been on edge since the plane had landed, but she could tell Benji was apprehensive about playing such a front-and-center role. Jane had been proud. He'd grown as an agent since they'd first started working together, and she knew Ethan wouldn't have given him such a large task if he wasn't 100% certain Benji could handle it.

The wind picked up again, and with it Jane could hear the sounds of voices, dozens of them. She quickly surveyed the hills, but saw no one. Still, the voices became ever-so-slightly-louder each second.

"Eagle," Jane whispered. "Do you hear that?"

"Raven, get the van. Now." Ethan commanded.

Jane took off in a dead sprint through the hills.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brandt glanced up and down the corridor, then back up to the opening in the attic. Benji had been silent for far too long, and he could hear a second set of footsteps above. He'd given up on calling for Benji out of fear it would further endanger the younger agent. He peered into the attic's opening, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Dammit," he murmured. The ceiling was too high up for him to reach and the broken ladder would never hold up if he climbed it. He thought briefly of grabbing a chair from another room, but the idea of leaving when Benji could be in danger up there was unacceptable. He wanted to stay as close to him as possible.

There was a loud yelp from the attic. Brandt could hear the low murmur of another man, but he couldn't make out any clear words. He needed to get up there.

Just then, he caught sight of a figure running towards him. He pointed his gun at the man until he saw the familiar face.

"Ethan, thank God."

"What's the situation?" The team leader kept his voice low.

Brandt pointed to the attic. "Benji's not alone. Might be hurt."

Ethan glared at the attic entrance. "We'll get up there."

* * *

Benji felt the man press closer against him, his breath hot against the back of Benji's neck. His wrist throbbed, and he felt a slick liquid running down his hand and between his fingers. His breathing had grown ragged out of fear and pain. He couldn't hear Brandt's voice below anymore, and wondered if he was still down there.

"Get the van. Now." Ethan's voice sounded in the earpiece. The Benji's captor chuckled again, and it terrified Benji that he could hear the earpiece.

"Leaving so soon?" the man cooed into Benji's ear. "You're all alone."

"No," Benji whispered between gasps. But the earpiece was silent. Maybe it was true; the team really did leave him behind.

There was a sharp pain in ear as the man ripped off the earpiece. "You won't be needing this I suppose," the man murmured. He chuckled as Benji yelped in pain.

_This is it_, Benji thought as his eyes blurred from tears, a result of pain, shame at failing his team and the sense of abandonment. He had failed, and now he was left alone while the team got to safety and found a better agent to replace him. He'd let them down, and that caused him more pain than anything his captor would do to him.

* * *

Jane was just a few yards from the van when she caught sight of the first figures appearing over the horizon. They were all clad in white dress shirts and rushing towards the farm house. Some carried knives, others had pitchforks, axes and hatchets. The sight sent a chill through her.

She had nearly made it to the van when she heard a voice yell in her direction. Five of the followers were now running towards her, with sheer hate in their eyes. Quickly, she drew her gun and shot three of them.

Several followers turned at the sound of the gunfire and charged toward her. Even armed she was too outnumbered to take them all out, and she needed to get the van over to the farm house. She swung the van's door open, barely dodging the swing of an axe. She grabbed the follower's arm and swiftly brought her knee into his stomach. The man growled in pain as Jane pushed him backwards into the other followers. Just then, another follower lunged over the hood at her. Jane caught him just before as he raised his knife, and slammed his head against the van's door. She jumped into the van, firing up the engine and stepping on the accelerator as the crowd sieged her.

* * *

"Oh, no tears," the man's sickly sweet voice continued as he traced the tip of the knife along Benji's jaw line, applying just enough pressure without breaking the skin. "We'll be happy to show you what real pain is like." He gave Benji's wrist another tight squeeze, causing a wet popping sound.

_We._ It was then Benji became aware of the voices and clanking of metal from outside. He thought of the team. If the followers were coming, then it made sense they'd have to leave him and save themselves. It made the sting of abandonment fade somewhat, but now he felt dizzy with fear.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" the man's voice caused Benji's stomach to turn with each word. "All that time spent trying to impress friends. Only to discover, they saw you as nothing more than a sacrificial lamb." Tears now flowed freely from Benji's eyes.

"We beg to differ."

Benji was overcome with relief at the familiar voice. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Brandt standing with his gun drawn, and Ethan pulling himself into the attic. They hadn't left him after all.

"Ah, so you must be Hawk and Eagle," the man stepped back and pulled Benji over so that he now faced his friends. "Your Blue Jay here made quite a mess of my attic." He pressed the blade close against Benji's throat.

"And you're Julian Pendergast," Ethan replied, slowly stepping towards the man. Benji's eyes widened at the name.

"Indeed," Pendergast sounded pleased to be recognized. "We're having a little party, my organization and I. You're welcome to stay though our form of revelry may not be to your liking." Benji could hear the threat in Pendergast's tone. Beneath them, they could hear the front door of the farmhouse burst open and footsteps charging along the floor boards.

Ethan gave a quick shake of his head. "We'll have to decline." In an instant, he'd grabbed hold of Pendergast's arm, knocking the knife out of hands. Pengergast shouted in pain and immediately released Benji, who dropped against the desk.

Brandt kept his gun aimed at Pendergast with one arm and helped Benji up with the other. Benji leaned against the older man and scooped up the blueprints from the desk with his good arm. Voices of followers echoed just beneath them.

"Get to the van," Ethan shouted as he threw another punch at Pendergast, who managed to dodge his fist. The old man had reclaimed the knife and slashed the top of Ethan's shoulder. Ethan brought his elbow hard into Pendergast's chest, knocking the wind out of the old man and causing him to fall backward through the attic opening and onto the floor below.

Ethan, Brandt, and Benji peered through the opening to see Pendergast lifted to safety by three followers, but the view was cut short when a hatchet hurled towards them from below. They ducked out of the way just in time. Suddenly, the blade of an axe shot up through the ground, causing the old wooden floor to splinter around it. The blade disappeared for a moment, then reappeared again and again. The three men looked around to see more and more blades chopping through the floor.

"Dammit, there's too many of them. We're trapped," Brandt said as the three looked around the attic. There was a tiny, shuttered, circular window just behind the desk. Ethan jumped on the desk, pulled the shutter open and looked down. It was just above the veranda in the back of the house.

Suddenly, there was an angry yell from the attic's opening. The head and shoulders of a follower appeared. The man wielded a hatchet above his head and was hoisting himself inside.

Ethan jumped off the desk and grabbed the hatchet. "Thanks," he said before giving the follower a swift kick to the head. The man fell back to the third floor. Ethan took the hatchet to the window and began to swing.

It took just a few blows before the window shattered and the old wood surrounding it gave way, leaving just enough space for the men to crawl out one by one. Brandt went first, nearly losing his footing as he jumped onto the slanted roof of the veranda. Benji came down next, holding onto Brandt as he steadied himself. By the time Ethan leaped from the window, the attic's floor boards had given way, the desk crashing down.

"Raven, we're at the back of the house. Get us out of here."

The van was just a few yards away, but the remaining followers were still attacking it. Most of the windows were smashed, there were dents and scratches all over the exterior, and a pitchfork was sticking out of the side door. One rear view mirror was missing and the other dangled uselessly against the side. It wouldn't take much more damage to destroy the team's only means of escape.

"When Jane gets close, you two jump and get inside," Ethan ordered as he pulled out his gun. "I'll make space." He aimed his gun at the van.

Jane sped towards the house, making abrupt turns to shake off the followers who had clung the van. Her hands and arms were bleeding from shattered glass. She saw her teammates standing on the veranda. A follower crawled onto the hood, raising the knife in his hands to her face. There was a gunshot, and the follower went still and fell away. Several more shots fired, and more followers lost their grip on the van. Jane neared the veranda, seeing Ethan with his gun pointed at the van. Once there were no followers attacking, she unlocked the back doors as the van pulled alongside the house. Brandt and Benji jumped first, yanking the doors open and stumbling inside.

"Where's Ethan?" Jane asked as a group of followers began to ran outside, coming after them. Several more shots fired as the team heard a thump on the top of the van. "Oh," Jane said as she pulled away from the house. As the followers gave up on their pursuit, Ethan slid down into the passenger's seat from the broken window.

As Jane sped though the hills and towards the nearest hospital, Brandt immediately pulled out the emergency aid kit and gently took hold of Benji's injured arm. The skin had broken in several spots along the wrist, with serious bruising and at least one broken bone. He carefully cleaned up as much as he could, trying not to cause Benji any further discomfort.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Benji said after a few moments of silence.

"For what?" Brandt asked.

"For the mission. For screwing it up. If I'd only done my job –"

"Benji," Ethan turned to look at the younger agent. "Your job was to infiltrate the headquarters and find evidence of Pendergast's plan. Did you get into the headquarters?"

"Yeah."

"Did you find out what Pendergast's plan is?"

"Yeah."

"Then you didn't screw it up." Ethan smiled and turned back around. "Now we're on to Phase 2: Stop the plan."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brandt shivered under the covers of the bed, twisting around yet again to find a warmer, more comfortable position. The safe house had an impressive view of the coast, but little heat in the upstairs rooms. He'd thought the sound of waves crashing along the shore would be soothing, but tonight it struck him as disturbed and violent.

He stretched out again, rubbing his hands over his face. He'd always been a light sleeper, accustomed to running on only a few hours of rest. The curtains were billowing as the wind picked up, sending another shiver through Brandt. He caught sight of a figure standing on the balcony, facing the waves.

Brandt quickly jumped out of bed. He reached for his gun when he took notice of the familiar blond hair and slender build. Now he grabbed his jacket and slowly pulled the glass door to the balcony open, stepping outside.

"Benji? What are you doing out here?"

Benji's arms rested against the edge of the balcony as he stared out to the sea. His wrist had been bandaged though it still pained Brandt to see it. "Couldn't sleep," the younger agent said after a long moment. Brandt noticed Benji quivering slightly as the wind blew.

"Come inside. It's freezing," Brandt said, touching Benji's shoulder.

"M'good." Benji whispered. His eyes seemed to glisten against the night sky.

Brandt shook his head. "No, you are not good. What's wrong, Benji?"

Another long moment passed. Benji continued to gaze at the waves as though he were looking for something. Brandt started to wonder if he'd even heard him.

Finally, Benji looked up, and Brandt could see shame in his eyes. "When I was up there, the man- Pendergast- he, he starting saying things. That I was useless. That you'd all just find someone else to replace me if I died."

"Benji, you know that's not true."

Benji shook his head and took a deep breath. "And then I couldn't hear you calling for me anymore. And then, when he heard Ethan saying 'Get the van' and that's when…he told me you were all leaving me."

"He was lying, Benji. You know that."

Benji shifted his gaze back to the sea. "No, that's the worst part."

"What?"

"I…I believed him." Benji closed his eyes and brought a hand up to wipe his face.

"Oh, Benji," Brandt whispered. He pulled Benji into his arms, resting his chin against the younger agent's temple. He heard Benji let out a sob against his chest. He now realized the full weight of what Benji had endured while in the attic, and a rage began to boil in his stomach at Pendergast, the man who had gleefully tormented him. "Benji, please don't let him get to you. We would never leave you. I would never leave you."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted," Benji's voice wavered.

"Shh, it's okay. He lied to you. You're safe with us." Brandt rubbed his hands up and down Benji's back, noticing how cold the other man felt. He wondered how long he'd been out here. "Come on." He lead Benji away from the balcony and back into the house.

Once they were in Brandt's bedroom, they sat down on the edge of the bed. Brandt cupped Benji's face in his hand. As he looked into Benji's blue eyes, he thought back to when they'd first met in Moscow. Where Ethan and Jane initially seemed apprehensive, Benji had warmed up to him right away, at least after he'd stopped pointing a gun at him. At first, Brandt had found it hard to believe that this lighthearted, upbeat technician had managed to become an agent. Then, Benji saved his life- and the world- just a few days later in Mumbai. He'd felt guilty for doubting him. Now he couldn't imagine going on a mission without hearing Benji's incessant chatter as he showed off new gadgets, packed way too much gear, and kept everyone's spirits up.

"You have no idea how much you mean to this team. To me," Brandt murmured. "No matter what happens, I will never abandon you. I promise." Once the words came out, Brandt realized he himself had no idea how much Benji meant to him. He ran his thumb along Benji's jawline, and leaned forward. He wanted to kiss Benji's pain away, to make him understand how important he was to Brandt in a way that words couldn't express. He stopped right before his lips met Benji's forehead, unsure if he should go on. For a moment, the two nuzzled one another. Brandt noticed how Benji seemed to almost melt in his arms.

"Brandt?" Benji whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I…don't want to be alone tonight," Benji began. "If it's okay, I mean…" He looked so vulnerable that Brandt couldn't have said no even if he'd wanted to.

"Of course," Brandt replied, smiling. "You know, it's not often I get to spend the night with a hot blonde."

Benji laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

Brandt pulled back the covers as the two settled in side by side. Benji let out a content sigh as Brandt reached over and stroked the soft hair above his ear.

"Thanks, Brandt."

"Will."

Benji looked up at Brandt in confusion before another smile crept onto his lips. "Thanks, Will."

Later, Brandt listened as Benji softly babbled in his dreams. He leaned over and lightly brushed his lips against Benji's cheek. He realized he no longer felt the cold night before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Pendergast gazed into the fireplace at the new headquarters, still clutching the discarded earpiece in one hand. His back ached from the fall and his head throbbed from the punch the team leader had thrown. He'd liked the old farm house, as it had served as a private space for him to work and think away from the followers. Now there was no returning, and the loss was disappointing.

Perhaps more regrettable was the demise of a number of followers. They had fought mightily, but Pendergast knew most of them lacked the strength, agility, and quick thinking that allowed for survival in combat. His numbers had taken a considerable hit. Not many had died in the initial conflict, but the injured, as he saw it, had outlived their purpose in his greater plans. It had only taken a few allegations of betrayal and undermining the cause to get the surviving followers to turn on the injured ones. Now his remaining members were cutting the losses. He could always replenish his manpower. Being so close to the completion of his test run meant he had other areas requiring his focus.

Still, the day hadn't been a total defeat. Pendergast smiled as he recalled his little visit from the Blue Jay. Pendergast usually utilized his skill by bringing people up, stroking their egos to bring them over to his side. But he reveled in an opportunity to tear another down, to exploit the insecurities he saw written all over every living soul. There was a profound pleasure to be found in smashing through the walls of self-confidence, seeing the change take place as he switched the light out of someone's eyes. The sense of power was intoxicating.

Exerting that power over the Blue Jay, however, provided an exquisite delight. From the moment he'd heard the two men enter the farm house, he'd detected a certain warmth between them, and even in the dark he could see the liveliness in the Blue Jay's eyes despite his obvious anxiety.

Pendergast ran his thumb along the earpiece as he recalled the way his captive had shuddered underneath his grip. He'd shaken that lively spirit, and even made the Blue Jay forget his backup was just a floor below. It was admittedly unfortunate that Pendergast had been standing behind him. It would have been quite nice to see the look in the Blue Jay's eyes as his faith shattered. Sadder still was being so rudely interrupted just as Pendergast was truly enjoying himself. To think what he could have accomplished with just a few more minutes alone with his captive. What he could do if given a second chance.

"Sir?" the voice of Liam, his new second in command since the loss of Stan Grey, sounded from the doorway. It had caught Pendergast off guard, though he didn't show it as he turned around. "We're done with the cleanup."

Pendergast smiled. "Ah, perfect work, Liam." He turned his gaze back to the earpiece. The test run, if successful, would be a critical moment in his life's work. It would be a shame to celebrate it without a guest of honor. "I have another little job for you and some of our best men." Shaking the lively spirit wasn't enough. He wanted to crush it.

After Liam turned and left, Pendergast turned back to the fireplace, smiling as he tossed the earpiece into the flames. He would clip the Blue Jay's wings, one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Benji typed feverishly at his laptop, the village water supply blueprints spread out over the kitchen table of the safe house. He'd spent the morning studying their contents and managed to pinpoint a water tower near the coast as the most likely location for Pendergast and his followers to strike. He thought of the innocent villagers going about their lives, completely oblivious to the fact that they had been singled out as targets by a madman for reasons he couldn't begin to imagine.

"Dammit," Benji winced as pain shot through his bandaged wrist. He stopped typing for a moment, annoyed that his injury was distracting him from work. Now that he'd located the targeted water supply, he was investigating where Pendergast could get hold of a large amount of mercury. So far, his research hadn't turned up anything, but now he was digging into what the IMF knew of Pendergast's past and known followers for any leads.

"Here we go," Benji smiled as he located a file on a Dr. Miles Marlow, a professor of chemistry at Cambridge and lab researcher. A few hacking tricks later, Benji located correspondence between the two men. It seemed they hadn't spoken for a very long time, until Pendergast contacted him in regards to some sort of favor. He couldn't gather many more details, but he'd finally found the source of the mercury. Benji jumped up from the table and grabbed his phone.

"Pick up pick up pick up," he murmured as the phone rang.

"What did you find out, Benji?" Ethan always cut to the chase over the phone. He and Jane had been checking the targeted villages for any signs of followers.

"Pendergast has a colleague by the name of Miles Marlow with access to mercury. He's sending it over to the water tower tonight!" Benji began to pace around the kitchen. "Which means we still have time intercept the shipment."

"Good work. Send me Marlow's info and the water tower coordinates. We're heading back now. You and Brandt be ready." With that, Ethan hung up.

_Brandt._ Just the mention of his name brought a smile to Benji's lips. He'd woken that morning to find Brandt's arm draped over his hip. He had a vague memory of being kissed during the night, but couldn't be sure if that was a dream or not. Best of all, though, was the slow, easy smile that spread over Brandt's face as he woke up and saw Benji lying beside him.

"Will!" Benji bounded out of the kitchen to share the news about the mission. Brandt had helped him look through the blueprints but left once Benji began working on his laptop.

"Will?" Benji called again as he looked in Brandt's bedroom, then his own, then Ethan's and Jane's. There was no sign of Brandt nor any response.

Concerned, Benji ran down the stairwell. "Will, where –"

There was a loud groan from the cellar. Benji rushed inside to see Brandt sprawled on the ground, a trail of blood running down his forehead. His gun was a few feet away.

"No!" Benji cried as he knelt down beside Brandt, grasping one of his hands. "Will, what happened?"

"Benji…" Brandt was barely conscious, but there was urgency in his voice. "You…need…get out of here."

Before Benji could react, there was a swift kick to his chest. The wind was knocked out of him and he fell backwards against the cellar floor. Two pairs of arms roughly grabbed him and lifted him up.

"This is the one," one of the men said, stepping in front of Benji with a rag in his hands. "Keep him still." Benji struggled to get away as the rag was pressed against his nose and mouth, but the men were too strong. He took a deep breath to avoid inhaling the chloroform, but eventually ran out of air. He felt himself being carried off as his surroundings went fuzzy.

* * *

"Benji…no…" Brandt groaned. His head throbbed as he lay on the cellar floor. How long he had blacked out, he wasn't sure. His last memory was seeing Benji carried off by men in white dress shirts. Followers.

Slowly, Brandt rolled up to a sitting position. He could feel blood trickling from his forehead down his temple. He suppressed a wave of nausea and was nearly overcome with guilt and worry as he thought back to the events of the afternoon.

_He'd been standing by the kitchen window, watching as Benji worked at his laptop. He felt like he could have watched Benji all day. Something caught his attention outside, a quick movement just out of the corner of his eye, and the faint sound of a car. He glanced at Benji, who at that moment was completely absorbed in his work. Not wanting to alarm the other agent, he kept calm. _

_"Well, looks like you've got it," he'd said as casually as possible. Benji gave a brief nod and Brandt slipped out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, grabbing his gun. _

_He slipped downstairs, following the source of the noise into the cellar door. Pulling the door open, he saw the movement a lanky figure moving in the corner. _

_"Freeze!" Brandt commanded. The figure turned around, and Brandt found himself facing a young man-more of a kid, really- staring at him wide-eyed. He was wearing a white dress shirt at least two sizes too big and holding a knife, but his eyes conveyed nothing but fear. Brandt's hold on the gun wavered. He had the distinct impression the kid was now caught up in something he didn't know how to get out of. _

_That was when the first blow came from the side, a metal object hitting Brandt's forehead and causing him to stumble, the gun falling out of his hands. He recovered enough to land a few punches as the followers surrounded him, but they managed to grab hold of his limbs and sent him crashing against the cellar wall, leaving him dazed. _

_He heard Benji calling his name from upstairs. _

_"Which one does he want?" one of the followers asked._

_"Blue Jay," another answered. "Should be him now. Get in the corners." Brandt could hear footsteps descending the stairwell. _

_Blue Jay._

_Benji._

_Shit. _

_By the time Benji appeared in the doorway, it was too late._

"Brandt? Benji?" Ethan's voice resonated from the upstairs, breaking Brandt out of his stupor.

"Down here," Brandt called as loudly as his ragged voice could muster.

Ethan and Jane burst into the cellar. "What happened? Where's Benji?" Ethan asked as Jane helped Brandt to his feet.

"Followers…they took him," Brandt looked at the ground and shook his head. "I tried to stop them… and I failed."

Ethan and Jane were quiet for a moment. Brandt could see the anguish on Jane's face while Ethan looked past them, his face unreadable.

"We need to get Marlow and stop that shipment," Ethan spoke finally.

"Ethan? Did you hear a word I just said?" Brandt's guilt morphed into anger at the team leader's words. "Benji's been kidnapped by _a cult full of murderous lunatics_ and you don't think that warrants some concern?" He was yelling by this point, but he didn't care. He would do whatever it took to get Benji back.

Ethan glared at Brandt. "The hell makes you think I'm not concerned? You think I'm fine with Pendergast taking my agent?"

"Ethan," Jane spoke softly, her eyes bloodshot. "We need Benji. He's a part of this team and I…I can't lose another agent like this." Her voice was full of pain and Brandt knew she was thinking of Hanaway. He realized the full weight of loss she'd felt when Moreau killed him, and now Brandt was close to experiencing the same devastation. He regretted his harsh words to her in Dubai.

Ethan shook his head. "We're not gonna lose Benji."

Brandt crossed his arms across his chest. "We will if we leave him with Pendergast."

"Pendergast won't kill Benji as long as he thinks he can use him to stop us. We go after Marlow and the shipment, and they'll lead us to Benji." Ethan's tone indicated the discussion was over. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Miles Marlow drove through the hilled landscape as dusk began to settle, a sight he normally enjoyed. But today, each mile made the knot in his stomach twist tighter. In the backseat, the containers of mercury clinked quietly with each bump and turn in the road. It had been a long, exhausting trip. He began the journey two days ago, taking the back roads through smaller towns and villages to avoid detection. Each interaction with the locals sent an intense pang of guilt through him, for his part in the horror that was about to take place. He hated that there was no way out.

_"A favor now for a favor later," _Julian Pendergast's voice echoed in his mind. He cursed himself for being so naïve and selfish back then. For placing his trust in a man he feared. For not taking responsibility for his own actions.

He could see the water tower coming into view in the distance. He wanted more than anything to turn around and drive back. In the rear view mirror, he caught sight of a beat-up van behind him. He couldn't be sure how long the van had been following him, but the sight made him feel apprehensive. Pendergast had told him how to deliver the mercury, and there was a chance he was being watched.

Distracted by the van, Marlow almost missed the sight of a man crossing the street in front of his car. He beeped his horn and swerved to the left, but wasn't fast enough. The man slid against the hood of the car and hit the ground.

Marlow immediately stopped and jumped out, running over to the dark-haired man. "I'm so sorry!" he cried as he knelt beside the figure. The man turned and Marlow found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

The van pulled up beside the car and two more figures-a man and a woman- rushed behind Marlow with their guns drawn. It was then Marlow realized the pedestrian he'd hit was completely uninjured. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Miles Marlow," the pedestrian spoke with an American accent as he stood up. "Mind telling me why you're helping Pendergast murder innocent people?"

Marlow supposed he should have felt threatened by the three people holding guns, who knew his name, his whereabouts, and his unpleasant task. Yet instead an overwhelming sense of relief flooded him. Maybe there was a way out after all.

"Take it! Please!" Marlow begged. "And then kill me."

Benji gradually drifted back into consciousness and blinked a few times as his vision cleared. He was in a sitting position, but found his hands had been tied around his back and his ankles were tied together when he tried to move. He had no idea where he was, but the room felt uncomfortably warm.

"How kind of you to join us, Blue Jay. Or _Benji_, is it?" the familiar gravelly voice sent a wave of dread through Benji as he looked up to see Pendergast seated in front of a fireplace. Several followers surrounded him, a few he recognized from the cellar attack. The glow from the fire behind them covered their faces in shadow, making the sight all the more menacing. The room looked like it was part of an old church. Beside him was a window, and from the corner of his eye he could see the targeted water tower nearby.

"What the hell do you want, Pendergast?" Benji hoped the contempt in his voice would hide his fear.

"Now that's hardly a courteous way to speak to one's host," Pendergast said as he snapped his fingers. In an instant, one of the larger followers was on Benji, throwing his fist into his stomach. Benji clenched his jaw to avoid screaming. A second blow landed hard on his ribcage, causing a cracking sound. Two more strikes hit his shoulder and his eye. He slumped against the chair as the assault continued.

Pendergast watched the beating as though it were an engrossing film. Finally, he snapped his fingers again and the follower stopped, stepping back into line.

"Not as much fun without your friends, are you?" Pendergast sneered. He stood and walked over to Benji's chair. "Unfortunately, you're the only one on our guest list." Benji squirmed as Pendergast moved his hand under Benji's chin, forcing him to look up at the old man. He'd never seen eyes so soulless and lacking in empathy as the ones that were now looking down at him.

_"Please don't let him get to you," _Brandt's voice echoed in Benji's mind as he caught his breath. That was what Pendergast wanted- to break Benji down like he did in the attic. He wanted to feed off the fear. Benji straightened up in the chair, his face resolute despite the pain radiating in his body. He would not give Pendergast that satisfaction.

"Funny, you were so eager to invite yourself over last time. Yet now that we've welcomed you into our home one gets the distinct impression you'd rather be elsewhere. Frankly, I'm disappointed you aren't more gracious."

"Well I'm very happy to disappoint you, _sir_," Benji glared defiantly at the old man.

Pendergast was silent for a moment. A look of fury blazed his eyes. He backhanded Benji across the face with enough force to knock the chair off balance. Once the dark spots cleared from his vision, Benji saw Pendergast kneeling in front him.

"Leave us," Pendergast commanded the followers. "My guest and I have private matters to discuss." Once the door closed as the final follower exited, a thin, malicious smile appeared on Pendergast's face. Benji's resolve began to waver.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I was in med school back then," Marlow began as Ethan, Brandt, and Jane led him into the van so they could talk in relative privacy. "Specializing in pharmaceuticals. That summer I decided to go abroad. Provide some humanitarian aid, test my skills, that sort of thing." Marlow sighed as he recalled the long-ago summer. "And I was assigned to work with Julian Pendergast. Most of us were in awe of him. He'd seemed so dedicated to helping the less fortunate. But there was something about him that made me ill at ease."

Brandt shifted uneasily as the older man spoke. Ethan's hunch that Marlow didn't want to help Pendergast had proved correct, but he didn't want to sit around and listen to the man talk. He wanted to kick Pendergast's ass and get Benji back in his arms. Story time wasn't helping, but he kept quiet.

"Our job was to help the sick at a refugee camp," Marlow continued. "Now, at the school I knew there was a new drug being tested that was supposed to help with pain relief. Theoretically, all the elements were there but it had never been tested on a human subject. Well, before I left I snuck into the lab and brought a sample with me." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I thought, if the opportunity presented itself, I could see if it worked. And if it didn't well…at the time, it seemed to me no one we were helping would be missed…" his voice trailed off as his eyes filled with shame.

"One day, I was tending to a man who was screaming in pain. Nothing else we tried worked, so I thought this was my chance to try the drug. I gave it to him…and it worked. For a while. But later that night, I woke to the worst screams I'd ever heard. I arrived in time to see the man violently convulsing just before he passed."

"So what happened?" Jane asked quietly as rain began to drizzle outside.

"I turned around and saw Pendergast holding the vial of the drug I'd used," Marlow answered. "He'd known about it all along. I saw my entire career flash before my eyes. I knew I'd committed a serious breach of ethics but right until that man died I'd convinced myself that my goals were more important. It's disgusting, I know, but that's how I thought at the time."

"So Pendergast did you a favor," Ethan offered.

Marlow nodded. "He said I had nothing to fear. That he'd take care of it as long as I agreed to pay him back someday. 'A favor now for a favor later,' he'd said. And I took it, because I didn't know what else to do. I never found out what he did to cover up my crime." He looked down at his hands. "But I dropped out of med school that fall. I didn't trust myself to handle a life-or-death situation after that. I switched to chemistry."

Brandt looked up at Marlow, now realizing he understood what the man had been through. Yet where Brandt had discovered his guilt over Julia's death was unfounded, Marlow had been fully culpable in the death of an innocent man. The guilt would haunt Marlow for his whole life.

"But that was years ago," Brandt spoke up. "Couldn't you just…not return the favor?"

Marlow sighed again. "I'd love to, and when he first told me the favor, I tried to back out. I knew he'd expose me, and at this point in my life, I'd be okay with that. It's what I deserve. But then he sent me a package. It was full of…photos of my family, my friends, coworkers…and addresses of their homes, schools, everything. And so I can't back out…because I know he's a man of his word."

"Marlow," Ethan spoke after a moment of silence. "You still have a chance to make this right but you'll have to trust us. Letting innocent people die just to return a favor won't alleviate your guilt, you know that."

"I know," Marlow said quietly. "So what do you need from me?"

Suddenly, shouts were heard from outside the van. The group turned to see a group of followers headed toward the Marlow's car.

"The mercury!" Marlow cried. "They knew which car I'd be driving!"

"Stay down!" Ethan shouted at Marlow as he, Brandt, and Jane jumped out of the van and into the rain. "We can't let them get the containers!"

* * *

"Well, now that we're alone," Pendergast whispered into Benji's ear. "It's time to finish what we've started." He thrust his hand against Benji's cracked rib, causing the agent to shout in pain.

"Ahh, that's more like it," Pendergast chuckled. "I knew I'd make the Blue Jay sing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. He looked Benji up and down, as though trying to decide where to cut first.

Benji was shaking now. He hated giving Pendergast what he wanted. He closed his eyes and tried to think back to the night before. When he was in Brandt's arms.

_"We would never leave you. I would never leave you." _Benji remembered Brandt's promise, and he knew with absolute certainty that the words were true. The team was coming for him. Brandt would burst through the door any moment now. If he could just stay strong and keep Pendergast occupied, they'd have enough time to stop the mercury from reaching the water supply and rescue him.

A sharp sting across his shoulder brought Benji back to reality as his eyes flew open. His shirt was torn and a shallow red line appeared.

"Pay attention," Pendergast hissed. "Your friends aren't thinking about you, so worrying about them is hardly doing you much good." He slashed the knife across Benji's collarbone.

"No," Benji replied, surprising both himself and Pendergast with the self-assurance in his tone.

"What do you mean, no?" Pendergast pointed the knife under Benji's chin.

"That's not true," Benji said simply. Blood was seeping from his wounds, but he ignored it and looked Pendergast in the eye.

"_Yes it is!_" Pendergast bellowed as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"You're wrong," Benji retorted, unable to suppress a smirk. It was working. Pendergast was agitated. There was another sharp smack across his face.

_Hurry, guys_ Benji thought as Pendergast brandished the knife again. His heart raced.

"You." Pendergast growled and slashed Benji's bicep.

"Are." He slashed Benji's upper thigh.

"All." He slashed Benji's hip.

"Alone!" He slashed along Benji's torso.

_I can do this. I can do this_ Benji repeated to himself at each swipe of the knife. The cuts were shallow but painful and blood oozed down his clothing. Still, he would not let Pendergast see him break down. _Brandt. Brandt. Brandt. _If he could just get through this, they'd be together soon.

"See what insolence brings you?" Pendergast's breathing was heavy.

Benji managed to give an apathetic shrug despite the pain and his bound hands.

Pendergast smacked him again, this time knocking the chair over to the side. Benji winced as his side hit the floor. Dark spots clouded his vision. He braced himself for the next strike.

There was an abrupt knock on the door. Pendergast glanced over. "Y-yes?" he said as he struggled to regain some of his composure. The door opened and a follower appeared.

"Sir, there's been a disturbance with the delivery," the follower said. "We've been ambushed by three Americans!" Benji breathed a sigh of relief at the news.

"Very well," Pendergast glared at the follower. "We'll see to it that the test is carried out." He cast another glance at Benji before he crossed over to the fireplace. With a swift motion, he reached up and pulled the flue shut.

"Such a pity. You'll be missing quite a show," Pendergast said as he pulled the door shut behind him. Benji's relief was short-lived as watched as the smoke from the fireplace began to fill the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beads of sweat formed along Benji's eyebrows as he watched smoke fill the room, helpless to escape. Having been knocked to the ground gave him a little more access to oxygen, but at this point Benji wasn't sure if that was fortunate or not. The extra time to breathe could either get him rescued or lead to a longer death.

_Rescue, Benji, rescue. Not death. Don't think that way._ He prayed the team had a chance to stop the delivery before Pendergast could get to it.

By now the smoke permeated the room and drifted to the floor. Benji took slow, shallow breaths to avoid the fumes. His eyes stung. Within a few minutes the smoke had reached his nose and now he had no choice but to breathe it in. It burned in his chest and he coughed.

_Please Will._ Benji thought as his vision blurred. _Hurry._

He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name and the door crashing as everything went black.

* * *

Brandt charged out of the van with Jane and Ethan following closely. Marlow took tentative steps out of the van and struggled to catch up. The overgrown grass along the countryside road was slippery from the rain, and Brandt nearly slipped as he rushed towards the followers surrounding Marlow's car. He managed to take out two of them before they were spotted.

Several followers had broken the windows. They pulled two containers out of Marlow's car and raced for the water tower.

Brandt glanced around the landscape and saw a number of the followers were running from a nearby church. There was smoke billowing out of one of its windows, just below the belfry.

Behind him, Jane had tackled an oncoming follower and held a tight grip around his neck. "Your headquarters. Where is it?" she demanded as she squeezed her hold.

"The…church…there," the follower replied weakly and pointed.

Jane and Ethan turned to Brandt.

"Get Benji," Ethan commanded as he and Jane pursued the followers.

Brandt immediately ran towards the church. He threw the door open, keeping his gun drawn as he raced through the abandoned pews.

He ducked behind the pulpit as the sound of footsteps resounded along a stairwell in the back of the platform. When a follower appeared, he fired. The man yelped in pain as he went down, clutching his leg.

Brandt paused a moment longer. He didn't hear any more footsteps, and ran up the stairwell. The air was growing warmer, and he could smell smoke as he reached the second story.

"Benji?" Brandt yelled. He saw the door to the smoke-filled room. "Jesus."

The door was locked. Brandt prayed he wasn't too late. He knew Benji had to be in there. "Benji, hold on!" He kicked furiously at the center of the wooden door. By the seventh kick, the door splintered open and Brandt ran in, holding his breath to avoid inhaling the smoke.

His eyes watered and he could barely see. Staying close to the ground, he felt around with his hands until he groped what felt like the leg of a chair. He reached further, his fingertips brushing against two bound hands and a bandaged wrist.

Brandt pulled the chair up, feeling Benji's weight against it. He dragged Benji and the chair out of the room and away from the smoke. Once out, Brandt finally got a good look at Benji. His heart broke.

Benji's eyes were closed. His face, hair, and shoulders were dusted with soot and ash. Brandt could see a prominent bruise over his eye, and his blood-streaked clothing was ripped in several places.

"Benji! Benji!" Brandt knelt beside the chair, placing two fingers against Benji's throat. The pulse was barely detectable, but it was there. He ripped the rags that were holding Benji's ankles and hands together, catching Benji as his limp figure slid off the chair.

"Benji…please, wake up," Brandt pleaded as he cradled the younger agent in his arms. "Come on." He tapped Benji's cheek, but the gesture didn't rouse him.

Smoke was beginning to filter through the open door. Brandt looked up to the ceiling. If he could get Benji up to the belfry, the cool air and rain might revive him. He scooped Benji up and ran up the steps, throwing the top door open as he reached the church roof.

He settled Benji on the ground, propping him up against the stone wall. The rain washed some of the soot and ash from his face and hair.

"Benji, come on," Brandt whispered as he grasped Benji's hands in his own. "Please." He gave Benji's hands a quick, gentle shake. Benji remained unresponsive.

Desperate, Brandt pried Benji's lips apart and placed his mouth over the younger agent's, blowing air into his mouth. "Wake up, Benji, wake up!" He cried between breaths. He pulled away for a moment and pumped his hands against Benji's chest. Tears were clouding his vision as his attempts proved fruitless. He couldn't lose Benji, not when he'd just realized how much he meant to him.

* * *

Ethan sprinted towards the water tower, hoping to catch the followers who had already taken containers of mercury. Jane and Marlow stayed near Marlow's car, fighting off more followers as they tried to reach the mercury.

Ethan caught up with two followers carrying one container. He grabbed the first follower, punching him in the face. The man yelped as he dropped his hold on the container.

The second follower jumped Ethan from behind, wrapping his arm around Ethan's throat. Ethan jabbed his elbow into the follower's side. Ethan grabbed the container as the follower fell.

"Jane!" Ethan called into the earpiece. "I've got another container but I need to get inside the tower."

"Got it," Jane replied as she ran over to the tower. Once she picked up the container, Ethan entered the tower.

He crouched low beside the entrance, keeping his eye on the followers who carried the remaining container of mercury as they ascended the spiral staircase. He could hear the voices of other followers waiting for them at the top.

The followers were hurried up the staircase, their feet reverberating against the wrought iron steps. He could try to catch up and fight them there, but the risk of the container falling and breaking open was too great. He'd have to beat them to the top and catch them off guard.

He eyed the cylinder reservoir. The surface was too smooth and steep. He rushed back outside. The concrete bricks were rougher, with just enough crevices in between to allow for balance and grip. Ethan took a breath and began to climb.

* * *

"Dammit, Benji!" Brandt yelled. Tears rolled down his face as Benji kept still. He went back to breathing into Benji's mouth. "I kept my promise! I didn't leave you. Now don't you dare leave me!" His voice broke. "Please don't."

Finally, Benji's eyes opened. His chest rose as he took a deep breath and coughed. Brandt couldn't help but laugh with relief as he reached over and rubbed Benji's back.

"Hullo," Benji managed once his coughing fit settled.

Brandt pulled Benji into his arms. "Thank God, Benji. I thought I was too late."

Benji draped his arms around Brandt's neck, resting his head against his shoulder. "But you weren't. I knew you'd be here, Will."

"Of course," Brandt replied as he and Benji slowly got to their feet. Brandt kept his arm around Benji's back. He noticed Benji wincing as he stood up, his hand pressed against his torso.

"Cracked rib," Benji said, reading Brandt's mind. He gave a small smile, as though he didn't want Brandt to worry.

Brandt caressed Benji's cheek as he looked him over. It was now he could see the full extent of Benji's injuries. The cuts and bruises were much more visible under Benji's damp clothing. "That bastard," he whispered as his hatred of Pendergast grew. He took hold of Benji's bandaged hand. "I'm so sorry, Benji. I wish I could have stopped-"

"No, no," Benji interrupted. "I should be thanking you, Will."

"For what?"

"For getting me through it," Benji replied, his blue eyes bright despite the cold rain. "Pendergast tried to get under my skin like he did in the attic. But he couldn't. Because I kept thinking of you. So, thanks."

Brandt smiled, pulling Benji in again. His embrace was tender, yet firm enough to let Benji know he was safe. "Anytime." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before their parted lips met.

Suddenly, Benji's eyes widened and his body tensed. "Will…"

"Well, what have we here?" there was a sinister voice behind Brandt. He turned around to see Pendergast standing behind them at the belfry's entrance, brandishing a blood-stained knife. "A most unwelcome visitor. I shall take care of that."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brandt instinctively moved in front of Benji, blocking him from Pendergast's view. "I don't think so," he said as he reached for his gun. He realized his holster was empty. He must have dropped his gun while he was busy saving Benji.

"Missing something?" Pendergast sneered as he pulled Brandt's gun out of his pocket. "Finders keepers, as they say."

Brandt glanced around the belfry, looking for some means of escape. He reached around and took hold of Benji's hand, hoping to reassure him that everything would be okay.

Pendergast aimed the gun directly at Brandt. "The Blue Jay and I have some business to finish. And this time, no one will interfere."

In an instant, Brandt felt Benji's hand slip out of his as the younger agent rushed past him and tackled Pendergast, both men crashing to the ground as the gun fired. Brandt felt a blast of pain in his shoulder that sent him to the ground. He clutched the wound and blood oozed into his palm.

Benji grimaced in pain as he struggled to seize the gun from Pendergast. He managed to grab Pendergast's wrist and keep his aim away from Brandt, but the old man was much stronger than he looked and Benji was already weakened from his attack and smoke inhalation.

Benji swung his knee hard into Pendergast's stomach. The man bellowed as he dropped his hold on the gun, but recovered quickly and struck his elbow into Benji's collarbone. The agent fell backward for a moment but scrambled to his feet before Pendergast could get the gun. Brandt could see a look in Benji's eyes that he hadn't seen since Mumbai, when he'd just shot Wistrom.

Brandt forced himself onto his feet, determined to help Benji. Pendergast yanked Benji's injured wrist, and twisted his arm backward. He then kicked Benji's feet from underneath, sending the agent back to the ground.

Before Brandt could make another move, Pendergast was on top of Benji, gripping his throat with one hand and pointing the gun at Brandt with the other.

Pendergast let out a low, maniacal chuckle. "Well, Blue Jay, I'll let you say goodbye first."

* * *

Ethan slipped against the wet stone of the water tower as he scaled the last few feet to the top. He could hear the voices of the followers as they waited for the mercury. Once he reached the top window, he peered in.

"Just one?" a follower said. "We needed four."

"That's all we could get," another answered.

"He won't like it," the first follower replied, an element of fear in his voice. "Said the test had to be successful."

Ethan furrowed his eyebrows. "Where is Pendergast? Shouldn't he be here for this?"

By then, the followers had reached the top of the staircase. Ethan didn't have time to wonder about Pendergast. He kicked in the window, bursting through the glass.

* * *

Jane stood on top of the car with Marlow, waiting for a sign from either Ethan or Brandt. The followers had stopped arriving, their numbers noticeably smaller than when they'd attacked at the farmhouse. She glanced back and forth between the church and the water tower. Thick smoke was billowing out of the church, but everything was silent.

"Jane," Marlow's voice was so soft she'd barely heard him at first. "Jane, there's no point in wasting your time at this car. Your friends need you."

"We need to keep the mercury safe," Jane replied, though she knew something was wrong.

"I can do that," Marlow replied. "I'll make sure Pendergast never gets to use it." There was a sense of finality in Marlow's voice, and it disturbed Jane. She turned. Marlow seemed to have aged over the course of the evening, but even in the dark she could see a determined expression on his face.

"Go Jane," Marlow continued. "Save your friends. Get the last container and don't worry about me. That bastard has controlled me long enough. I'm through with letting him win."

There was the sound of a window crashing by the water tower. Jane reluctantly nodded to Marlow, and took off to back up Ethan.

Marlow watched as Jane raced to the water tower. He sighed with resignation and opened the car door, sliding into the driver's seat. He started the engine and thought of his family and friends. He knew he'd be missed, but he'd spent his life putting himself first at the expense of others.

His foot hit the accelerator and he steered toward the church, right beneath the belfry. The containers rattled in the backseat as he picked up his speed. As the walls of the church came closer, he fought the instinct to turn or hit the brakes.

_This is it, Pendergast_, Marlow thought. _You won't win. Not this time_. A tear slid down his cheek as he thought of the decades he'd spent harboring guilt, and the future he wouldn't get to see.

_At least now I can be remembered as an honest man _was his last though as the car slammed into the church wall and the mercury containers lurched into the front, shattering open on impact.

* * *

The followers turned at the sight of Ethan, two of them dropping the container. It landed without breaking, but rolled precariously close to the edge of the reservoir.

Ethan dodged the followers, throwing one back down the staircase as he kicked the container away from the edge.

A hand gripped Ethan's shoulder and pulled him backwards. He looked back to see the face of a burly follower. The follower grinned and lifted Ethan off the ground, throwing him over the ledge.

Ethan grabbed hold of the ledge at the last second, dangling over the top of the reservoir. The follower now had the last container, carefully unscrewing the top. Once opened, he walked to the edge. As he looked down at Ethan, he raised the container slightly as though he were toasting him at a party.

Just then, two hands appeared around the man's throat, throwing him backward. The follower let out a strangled gasp as he let go of the container. Ethan's eyes went wide as Jane slipped out from behind the follower and caught the falling container just in time to stop it from spilling.

Ethan hoisted himself back up onto the ledge, getting to his feet just in time to knock out the follower before he could hit Jane, who was attempting to close the container.

They carried the mercury down the staircase. Ethan could sense Jane was troubled by something, but he knew better than to pry too quickly.

Once they were outside, he caught sight of the wrecked car beside the church. He knew then what bothered her. He looked at Jane and waited.

Jane stared into the distance in silence. When she turned to face him, Ethan could see the pain in her eyes.

"Ethan, I had to leave him. You needed help and…" her voice broke.

Ethan closed his eyes for a moment, feeling grief for the man he'd only known for a short while. Yet, he didn't fault Jane. He thought back to earlier in the day, when Marlow had begged them to kill him. And in the van, when he'd told them he didn't care what happened to him.

When he opened his eyes, he put a comforting arm around Jane. "There was nothing you could have done," he whispered. "Let's make sure he didn't die in vain."

* * *

Brandt met Benji's eyes, and felt an immense pang of guilt. In spite of all his efforts, he'd failed to keep his promise. In a moment, he wouldn't be able to stop Pendergast from hurting Benji. The thought brought Brandt back to his knees.

The church shook suddenly as a loud crash resounded from below. The impact was enough the cause Pendergast to lose his aim and his grip on Benji.

Benji kicked the old man off of him as Brandt lurched forward for the gun. Pendergast ran toward the edge of the belfry, looking to see the source of the crash.

He turned back towards the men, seething with hatred.

"You…" he made a final lunge for Benji, whose eyes had gone wide.

Brandt fired, hitting Pendergast in the chest as Benji pushed him backward. The old man made one last gasp as he stumbled, lost his balance and slipped off the belfry.

Benji ran to Brandt. They pulled each other close as they looked over the edge at the fallen man. He'd landed on what Brandt recognized at Marlow's car, with silver liquid seeping from the wreckage. Pendergast remained motionless as mercury flowed over him.

Neither man spoke. Brandt could hear Benji breathing heavily beside him. Finally, Benji looked up into Brandt's eyes. Brandt stroked Benji's shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod.

It was over.

They held onto each other for support as they left the belfry.


End file.
